One Last Signature
by little-borgia
Summary: Just a smutty one shot of Conrad signing the divorce papers.


She hopped on the desk, crossing her legs in the manner that drove him crazy. She knew what she was doing, but she didn't care.

"Don't forget to sign on that line." She said, pointing to the blank line.

He sighed, but complied. He had given up hope of fixing their marriage. His heart was a bag of mixed emotions. He was heartbroken that things between them were over, really over and yet she seemed so happy that it was hard to sulk.

He sat back, taking one final long look. He loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her in the art gallery. Tonight, as always, she was just as gorgeous as the day he had met her. Her dark hair was straightened, making him wonder if she'd spruced herself up for the occasion.

She had. Of course she had. It wasn't enough to break his heart, but she wanted to destroy him. After they had lied and hurt one another past the point of no return, she wanted revenge. She wanted to make him pay; for what he did to David, for what he did with her best friend. Conrad Grayson deserved to suffer.

She uncrossed her legs slowly, giving him a chance to peak the whole way up. If she wasn't so stubborn she'd feel bad for him. She knew he loved her and signing away their marriage had taken it's toll on him. He looked tired and defeated because of her.

Absentmindedly, he ran his hands along the silk of her dress.

"It's hard to believe after tonight you won't be mine anymore."

"Don't be so sentimental. I haven't been yours for quite some time."

"We had some good times, didn't we?" He asked, his fingers running underneath the lace of her panties. She pressed her hips down, forcing his finger inside her. She enjoyed watching him squirm, tempting him with no intention of giving in to him.

Conrad could barely breath. It had been years, possibly decades since he had been intimate with Victoria. He was embarrassed and yet couldn't bring himself to move his hand.

"There was never any denying certain things about our marriage." She said smugly. He was surprised by how wet she felt, but didn't want to mention it to her. He couldn't be sure that her excitement wasn't because of his signature on the divorce papers.

She took his glass off the desk, downing the dark liquor in one gulp. He watched the way she craned her neck, the way her hair fell behind her. He knew she was torturing him.

"This may be the best I've felt in a long time," she said, looking down at the divorce papers. She tried to hide it, but she was a little sad that he had finally relented. She'd take it to her grave, but she liked their marriage. She liked their banter, she liked the way he made her feel, both inside and outside the bedroom.

She inched closer to Conrad, letting her hand run across his jawline. She had wanted to see him suffer but this seemed inhumane. She had broken him. Overwhelmed by a surge of guilt, she let her lips brush against his. Her kiss grew more passionate, more desperate and without moving out of his chair Conrad pushed her into his lap.

His mouth traveled from her neck to her breasts, paying close attention to every inch of her before traveling back to her lips. He thought she would taste different when she wasn't his anymore. Instead, her kisses fueled his memories. He was so wrapped up in kissing her that he didn't notice her hands on his belt buckle and pants.

She took control, pushing herself down on top of him. She let a moan escape her lips, it had been a long time since she was intimate with anyone, let alone Conrad. They moved frantically, grabbing each other's hair and clinging to one another. He pushed himself deeper into her as he hit his peak, causing her to do the same. He breathed her name into her hair as she tried to steady her breath.

Neither spoke. Neither moved. Seconds, minutes, hours, they weren't sure. Instead they clung to one another, not even making eye contact. Victoria couldn't admit it, but she wasn't sure that she was ready to close this chapter of her life. She had mostly pushed the divorce as a way to torture him, knowing he wouldn't give in. Now that she had gotten her wish, she didn't know that she ever truly wanted it to come true. But it was too late now, she couldn't take it back.

Instead, she slowly hopped off him, straightening her dress and trying to press her hair down flat.

"Don't bother. You look amazing," he whispered, knowing this hadn't changed anything.

She stared at the floor for a moment before thanking him and heading out of the room. He watched her walk down the hallway, wishing he had the courage to stop her.


End file.
